The Blood of Octavian
by Water Owl
Summary: Join the seven, their loyal friends, and some new found allies as they team up to fight the biggest threat yet. A threat so large, it has the capability to wipe out the entire teddy-bear race! Can they stop him in time? Find out in the fandom's newest book, 'The Blood of Octavian' *Dramatic Music* They story may change over time! Co-authored with Silverwing321!


**Yo! What up my peeps? Welcome to the Blood Of Octavian! You get the idea! It was originally my bestie's, silverwing321, idea! Go check her stuff out she's amazing! We've been writing this over PM so it may be only slightly random…**

**Disclaimer: Bes- sorry, Silverwing321 wrote half of this! Rick Riordan owns Octavian and other PJO/HoO characters. We own Freddie the Teddy!**

**Note: This story will be in the view of several characters, for example, Freddie! But don't worry, there will be Octavians blood in this story! *Evil Laugh!* **

Third person Freddie POV.

It was just like any other morning until Freddie the Teddy was bought by a scrawny kid with He had been sitting on his shelf at Toys-R-Us for two years now. Or was it three? Teddy bears were never good at keeping dates, but what he did know, was he was sad and lonely, and it was his hearts desire to be adopted by one of those children that passed by every day.

He stared wistfully after each one of them as the occasional kid would say "Mommy! A Teddy Bear!" or a baby locked down in it's carrier would grab him from the self, stuff him in there mouth and then Freddie would be placed back on the self by the baby's mother.

The day the scrawny kid looked him in his black-button eye was the day Freddie knew his dreams were sure to come true. Sure, it wasn't what he expected, he had always fantasized that a cute little baby boy or girl bought him, not some moody teenager. But as the boy took him off the shelf, all his past thoughts were erased, leaving only pure happiness.

Gods, I feel so bad for this teddy bear.

Freddie was so excited! He got to go through the check out line! Something he had watched other toy's do for ages but something he never got to do himself! But it was finally is turn! The 'beep' of his barcode being scanned was like the ringing of a hundred church bells, or the chorus of a thousand angels. His stitched on smile might have become a little wider.

"Come on, little sacrifice," said the boy, "Let's get you to the shrine."

Sacrifice?

Freddie was stuffed into a plastic bag and he heard the swish of the automatic doors sliding open. A few moments later his small button eyes were overwhelmed by by a bright light nothing like the florescent lights in the stores.

It was so bright he couldn't even look at it directly. It was huge, suspended in mid-air below the blue ceiling. How did it stay floating like that? He looked again at the blue ceiling. It was incredible.

Freddie watched as he was brought over to a white van. The back door opened and he was thrown into a pile of other stuffed animals! He couldn't believe his luck! So many new friends! The car door slammed shut and a few moments later the tires screeched and another car's horn immediately began to socialize with a fluffy, pink, bunny next to him. He (yes, the fluffy pink bunny was a he) had only been on the shelf for a few months, so he didn't feel the excitement Freddie felt. According to him, this was just a 'big, misfortunate event. I was just settling down in my shelf, for Fluff's sake!' He was a rather cranky bunny.

This fact startled Freddie but it didn't bring him down too much. Some people/stuffed animals/fluffy bunnies in this world just don't know how to appreciate what they have. The car suddenly stopped and the doors slammed again. After some time (It was about 20 minutes but stuffed animals don't have a great sense of time) the blonde kid came back and threw more stuffed animals in. For Fluff's sake! This kid sure did like his stuffed animals!

Ah, well. Thought Freddie, At least this means more friends to make. he stuck up a conversation with a stuffed hippo, who was a jolly, optimistic sort of animal. Quite the opposite of the bunny. Apparently, the hippo had also heard the kid refer to them as 'sacrifices', and was just as baffled by it as Freddie. Perhaps that was just what stuffed animals were called after they had been purchased? Yes, that must be it or maybe this kid just had a particularly violent kid sister or something. That's why they were called sacrifices.

Every now and then the car would stop and more stuffed animals would be added to the growing pile. Freddie and the Hippo, Roger, had talked to a wide assortment animals. Most had heard the sacrifice word as well but a few had other snippets about offerings and gods. Freddie figured that maybe this kid just had to offer his little sister these toys or perhaps he was in love with some girl from school and would give her Freddie, Roger and the others. As for the gods mentioned, Freddie wasn't sure. All the toys in the stores and called the people that put them on the shelves gods but he had never heard any of the customers utter the words.

Then, the car stopped once more, only the stuffed toy that was tossed into the back was not an animal. It was a stuffed little Roman soldier. When the toys asked him about the mystery of the 'god' term, he finally gave them an answer. The Romans believed that there were lots of gods that created and ran the world. But even the soldier was baffled about how the kid still believed in those gods. When he heard that the boy had also called many other toys 'sacrifices', he said that people often sacrificed food to the 'gods', but never stuffed animals. The Roman even mentioned how the Romans would use small animals' entrails as sacrifices. Then he got off topic and started droning on (rather like Professor Binns) about this weird kid named Jason Grace and how great he was and how he saved the world but how he was no longer honorable since he went with the "Geeky Greeks". Then he just kept talking about people further and further back in history and this dude named Diocletian and then the gods Jupiter and Juno and Janus and then he looped back around to recent times and blathered on about how Minerva was way better then Athena and how it was so dishonorable that Athena had children and how they... At that point Freddie's black button eyes glazed over and he stared at the soldier with his mouth hanging open as he moved on to a new topic. Man, that toy was dull.

After a few more stops, and many more stuffed animals, the car screeched to a halt for the last time. Freddie felt his fluffy little heart fill with excitement as the scrawny boy began taking the bags out of the van. He couldn't see behind the boy, but he could make out that fascinating blue ceiling and the giant, floating light bulb.

Oh oh oh! Freddie just couldn't wait! They were all packed into a bag and hauled away from the van. Freddie heard the noise of dozens of kids and the clink of metal upon metal. Freddie wasn't sure what the metal noise was but he sure couldn't wait to have some cute little boy or girl carry him around and show him the world.

"Yo, Octavian!" Freddie heard someone shout, "You got more of your toys?"

They kid, Octavian, holding the bag stopped and shouted back "Dakota, you know they're sacrifices to our ancestors! And where's you Koolaid? Huh?"

Freddie heard a snort and then the reply came. "Ya, Octavian, just go put your teddies away and cut them open for our parents or our great grandparents in your case. We all know you just like them for the company. After all, you don't have anyone else!"

Freddie heard Octavian laugh dryly and then they started moving again. Freddie didn't know much about this kid, but if the others were making fun of him Freddie would be his friend.

That was until Octavian tore open the bag grabbed the grumpy pink bunny, sliced his head off and laughed up at the thunder and lightning.

**Hey! That's the end of chapter one! Again, Silverwing321 wrote this with me! Go live her stories! Also, I'm hoping to have some new stuff up soon! **

**-Water Owl and Sliverwing321**

**or **

**-Bessie and Bethy**

**Stay tuned for more**

**Read and review? **


End file.
